Un été si doux
by Sinkha
Summary: Ya pas assé de fic sur tomoyo et eriol! en voila un! Tomoyo pars en Angleterre pour l'été et espere retrouver Eriol pour lui parler ONESHOT! et revies please :)


ONE SHOT

_C'est un One shot donc jveux pas avoir de reviews qui me demande une suite! Merci de votre compréhension. Je trouve qu'il y a assez de fics sur Tomoyo et Eriol qui forment un très beau couple et une lectrice me la dit aussi donc voila un super fic sur ces deux la!!!_

Un été si doux

-Tomoyo, Sois prête a 14heures si tu veux aller chercher ta robe pour le bal des débutantes

-Oui maman ne t'inquiète pas…Je peux appeler au Japon?

-Bien sur! Je t'aime ma fille, a toute a l'heure

Sonomi embrassa sa fille sur le front et la quitta. Sonomi avait décidé de retrouver des vieilles amies en Angleterre pour l'été et y avait traînée sa fille. L'une de ses amies préparait le bal de débutante de sa fille âgée de 18ans, tout comme Tomoyo. Elles avaient donc décidé de présenter la jeune japonaise à la société anglaise. La jeune fille avait demandé à sa meilleure amie de l'accompagner mais celle-ci refusa pour rester avec son père malade, elle se retrouvait donc seule à Londres. Elle prit le combiné et composa le numéro de Sakura. Après quelque sonnerie Toya répondit

-Bonjour Toya, C'est Tomoyo…Puis-je parlé a Sakura

-Salut Tomoyo, je te la prête!

Après quelque minute elle entendit enfin la voix de sa meilleure amie

-Tomoyo! Tu me manques tellement!!!

-Toi aussi ma Sakura! Que se passe-t-il avec toi

-Shaolan est revenu…Il est ici il prend le thé avec papa et Toya. Je peux te dire que les couteaux vole très bas…Et toi?

-Et bien, ce soir je fais mon entré dans le Monde ma chère…Léa, la fille d'une amie a maman, fait son bal de débutante et je débute avec elle. J'ai un peu peur…

-Ne t'en fait pas tu vas être merveilleuse!…As-tu rejoins Eriol?

-Non…Il n'est pas chez lui…

-Ne t'en fait pas Tomoyo tu vas le revoir…Je dois te laisser je dois donner les médicaments a papa. Rappelle moi pour me parler de ce bal!

-Oui Sakura, Je pense très fort à toi et ton père!

-Je pense fort a toi aussi!

Elle raccrocha son combiné heureuse de son appelle. Elle n'avait rien d'autre a faire aujourd'hui qu'attendre le retour de sa mère. Elle regarda le téléphone quelque instant…Devait-elle rappeler…Elle composa le numéro de la résidence Hiiragizawa

Après quelque sonnerie le répondeur se mit en marche, malgré la déception de la jeune fille elle laissa un message.

-Bonjour c'est Tomoyo, je suis en Angleterre pour l'été et ce soir je fais mes débuts au bal de débutantes de Léa McCoy. J'espère te voir avant de retourner au Japon…Tu me manque beaucoup Eriol…

Elle reposa le combiné en essuyant une larme sur sa joue

Deux heures sonna enfin et Sonomi arriva et elle amena sa fille faire les boutiques. Heureusement pour elle, Tomoyo eu le coup de foudre pour la première robe blanche qu'elles virent. Celle-ci était faites d'organza qui prenait une faible teinte rosée à certaine lumière et des fils d'argent parcourait le buste. Sonomi remarqua que sa fille était magnifique avec sa peau de porcelaine, ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux violets.

-Maman, je veux cette robe!

-Je suis d'accords…Va te changer nous allons nous rendre chez Miyoko pour que tu te prépares avec Léa. Madame donnez-moi les gants qui vont avec la robes…et le diadème dans la vitrine et les souliers qu'elle porte s'il vous plait!

Tomoyo était heureuse de la robe mais elle aurait voulu qu'Eriol la voie ainsi vêtu. La robe fut emballé d'un boite d'un blanc immaculé avec les gants et le diadème, Tomoyo la tenait fermement sur ses genoux dans le taxi anglais. Elles arrivèrent enfin en vue de l'immense manoir des McCoy. Tomoyo avait un peu peur de cette soirée, elle ne connaissait personne sauf sa mère et un peu Léa…Enfin Éléanore. Lorsqu'elles descendirent de la voiture la porte du manoir s'ouvrit a la volé et Léa en sortis

-Tomoyo!!! Je suis tellement heure de te voir!! Allez viens nous allons nous préparé pour ce soir!

Léa était un curieux mélange de l'orient et de l'occident. De son père Anglais elle avait hérité des cheveux blonds presque brun et de sa mère Japonaise les traits et les yeux, mais elle était très belle. Elle prit la main de Tomoyo et la monta a sa chambre laissant Sonomi et Miyoko dans l'entré. Miyoko invita donc la mère de Tomoyo a prendre le thé avant de se préparé.

Tomoyo sortis la robe de sa boîte doucement ainsi que le diadème et les gants, ses souliers était dans un sac de velours blanc. Léa s'extasia devant la finesse de la robe choisie par sa nouvelle amie.

-WOA TOMOYO! Très bon choix…Je crois que tu vas avoir plusieurs prétendant ce soir…Peut-être plus que moi…

La dernière phrase de Léa était accompagnée d'un clin d'œil, mais elle remarqua que son amie était triste.

- Que se passe-t-il…Tu as laissé un amoureux au Japon?

-Non…Je voulais parlé a un ami qui vit ici et il n'est pas là…e tiens beaucoup a cet ami et il me manque

-Tu es sur que c'est seulement un ami…Quel est son nom?

- Hiiragizawa…Eriol Hiiragizawa…

-Tu blagues!!! C'est l'un des bons partis de Londres! Quand il est partie au Japon il y a 5ans toute les mère avait peur qu'il tombe amoureux d'une japonaise!

Tomoyo rit a la remarque de son amie et partie derrière le paravent

-Nous lui avons envoyé une invitation mais nous n'avons pas eu de réponse…Peut-être sera-t-il la!

Un sourire illumina le visage de Tomoyo bien que Léa ne puisse le voir elle se doutait que son amie aimait BEAUCOUP le jeune homme. Une aide de chambre attendait les jeunes filles dans la chambre de Léa. Elle aiderait les 2jeunes filles à mettre leur corset, leur robe, se maquiller et se coiffer. Tomoyo ne pouvais empêcher ses mains de trembler. Elle voulait tellement le revoir elle espérait qu'il est reçu le message. L'aide de chambre avait fais un véritable miracle avec la chevelure de jais de Tomoyo. Elle tombait sur ses épaules dénudées en grosse torsade mais quelque une étais attaché pour mieux soutenir le diadème. Tomoyo avait semblé triste lorsqu'elle avait vu le diadème incrusté de pierre du Rhin blanche en forme de larme. Lorsque Léa lui fit remarqué elle répondit simplement qu'elle aimerait que toutes ses larmes versées pour l'être aimé se soient transformées en larme pour être accroché à ce diadème. Léa ne put s'empêcher de serrer la japonaise dans ses bras.

Les cheveux blonds presque brun de Léa étaient remonté savamment et le diadème de fine pierre rose et blanche trônait dans cet amas de chevelure. Les invités commençaient a arriver, accueillis par Sonomi et Miyoko. Lorsqu'ils seraient tous la les débutantes serait annoncé.

Le trac se faisais de plus en plus sentirent mais c'était le moment. Un clairon raisonna et un homme prit la parole

-Miss Éléanore Maiko McCoy et Miss Tomoyo Nadeshico Daidoji.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent en même temps l'escalier qui menait à la salle de bal. Tomoyo chercha sa mère du regard mais elle vit dans la foule un jeune homme au regard doux et au sourire charmeur. Il était venu. Son cœur se mit à palpiter. Elle alla retrouver sa mère et elle fut bien vite rejoins par Eriol

-Bonjour Tomoyo…Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien Eriol et toi?

-Très bien…Je suis très heureux que tu sois ici. Veux-tu danser?

Eriol pris la main gantée de Tomoyo et l'amena sur la piste de danse. Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans les yeux gris du jeune homme tout le monde a l'entoure d'elle sembla disparaître. Sonomi remarqua le jeune homme près de sa fille et alla questionner Miyoko qui parlait avec Léa

-Miyoko…Qui est ce jeune homme avec ma fille?

-C'est Eriol Hiragisawa, très bon parti…

-Je suis heureuse pour Tomoyo, tout a l'heure elle ma dit l'Avoir appeler mais il était absent

Sonomi le regarda, elle l'avait déjà vue. C'est ce jeune homme qui était venu a Tomoéda. Elle se souvenait qu'à son départ sa fille avait été anéantie mais elle avait pu partager sa peine avec Sakura car elle aussi avait perdu quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Elle était heureuse de revoir Tomoyo sourire de cette façon.

Eriol et Tomoyo dansèrent pendant presque toute la soirée au grand damne des autres jeune filles qui avait un faible pour Eriol. Il remarqua que la jeune fille avait les joues en feu, il lui proposa de sortir sur le balcon quelque minute. Il la trouvait magnifique dans cette robe d'un blanc immaculé. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux violet de Tomoyo et lui sourit doucement.

-Que deviens-tu Tomoyo?

Elle regarda le jardin d'un air triste

-Je suis toujours la même…Je confectionne des vêtements pour Sakura même si ils ne servent plus a la capture des cartes. Et je vis tout simplement…Tout comme Sakura au par avant, je marche la tête baissé pour cacher la peine et la souffrance que mes yeux peuvent communiqué…Je tente de paraître heureuse pour les autres tendis que mon cœur se tort de douleur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un qu'il chérissait. Je regarde les garçon me déclarer leur sentiment sans les voir, en espérant que se soit quelqu'un d'autre. Par chance Sakura et moi nous nous sommes aidée dans cette épreuve car elle aussi avait perdu quelqu'un de chère, mais il est revenu.

-Celui que ton cœur chérit est-il revenu?

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme

-Il est près de moi mais quand je vais repartir pour le japon je ne sais pas si je vais le revoir…

Eriol ne put se retenir, il l'embrassa.

Pendant tout le reste du séjour a Londres Eriol et Tomoyo ne se quittèrent pas mais quelque jour avant son retour au Japon Tomoyo ne quitta plus la demeure des McCoy et faisais renvoyé Eriol dés qu'il y pointait son nez . Léa était triste pour son amie, elle savait qu'elle tentait de ne pas souffrir mais on ne pouvait séparé deux âmes sœurs. Elle tenta de lui faire comprendre mais elle n'eut que des flots de larmes. Le jour J arriva. Tomoyo attendait patiemment l'embarquement sous le regard de sa mère. Sonomi savait qu'elle avait envoyé valser Eriol malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, elle voyait toute la douleur de son cœur dans le corps de sa fille et elle avait mal pour elle. Sonomi s'excusa auprès de sa fille et alla téléphoner. Lorsqu'elle revint c'était le temps de quitter l'Angleterre.

3 Semaines passèrent depuis son départ de l'Angleterre. Sakura avait tout fait pour que son amie revienne mais le cœur de Tomoyo y était toujours. Une après midi Tomoyo décida d'aller se promener et sans s'en rendre compte ces pas l'amenèrent devant l'ancienne maison d'Eriol. Elle leva les yeux vers une fenêtre et vit une silhouette près d'un piano. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa venir vers elle cette douce mélodie, c'était la chanson sur lequel elle avait dansé avec Eriol au bal…The Swan de St-Saens. Elle regarda de nouveau vers la fenêtre, c'était lui. Elle ouvrit la porte a la volé et se mit a courir dans le manoir. Elle suivis le son de la musique, alors que la chanson s'achevait elle arriva devant lui. Il la regarda tristement, se leva et posa sa main sur sa joue

-Tomoyo, je ne veux plus jamais te quitter…Je t'aime tellement, tout ce que tu m'as décris sur le balcon l'autre jour je l'ai ressentis la journée ou tu as refusé de me voir. Je ne vis que pour toi

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer et l'embrassa. Les larmes des deux jeunes gens se mélangèrent à leur baiser pour créer un pacte d'amour scellé dans la joie de se retrouver et la tristesse de savoir perdu un jour.


End file.
